Return of The Forgotten Sailor Scout
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: The Moon Kingdom is annihilated with only Queen Serenity barely surviving. Before her death, she is visited by a long forgotten Sailor Scout bent on revenge. Who is she and why is she so bitter toward the Moon Kingdom? Read inside to find out. Story now!
1. Prologue

Return of The Lost Sailor Scout

A/N: This is only a preview for a story I'll work on sometime in the future. If I get enough reviews or alerts from anyone interested enough, I'll turn this into a real story at some point.

She watched from afar, high in the darkened sky as the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, torn asunder by Queen Beryl's forces. Her eyes followed the movements of her fellow Sailor Scouts as they fought and fell, one by one. She showed no remorse nor regret for holding back her aid. She watched as Mars fell first, followed by Jupiter and then Venus. Mercury was the only one still standing and she too soon fell victim to the NegaForce.

Somewhere deep inside her psyche, she knew she should go in and lend her powers of ice and stone. Her only difference to the scouts was her black skirt and full-moon accessories that her mother had given her. But she remembered all too well the rejection by both the scouts and on a somewhat milder scale, Princess Serena. She was an outcast of the Universe, her home planet's orbit so far off course that she was rarely seen by any of the Moon Kingdom or the planets inside the Asteroid Belt.

She was Sailor Sedna, the Lost Scout as she had come to be called, even by her own people. She was the polar opposite of Princess Serena, forced to wear a similar hairstyle in her long black hair. Her mother, a direct relative of Queen Serenity had been banished years before for treason, forcing her only daughter, aptly named Selena, to become rivals with Princess Serena.

But Sedna had been chased back into the nothingness of space, to her planet and it's ridiculous egg-shaped orbit that only allowed her access to the Moon Kingdom every ten-thousand years. She was forbidden entry into the Moon Kingdom.

And now, she couldn't be happier about it.

She grinned when the magical barrier surrounding the moon, protecting it from the vacuum of space lifted, taking the lifeless bodies of her cousin and that annoying prince into the void. Knowing this would be her final chance to get her vengeance against her aunt for rejecting her, she allowed herself to drift ever closer to the moon until finally, she touched down on its surface.

The kingdom was in shambles, the subjects dead or dying bodies strewn about before her. Some of them recognized her and began to cry. Others begged for her help. She wanted to finish what Queen Beryl had failed at here. But her real business lay with Queen Serenity.

She found her aunt and those two cats in the very center of the ruined palace. Shouldering her weapon, an ebony bow with obsidian arrows, she approached her aunt, glaring down at her as she lay gasping her final breaths.

"As the great saying goes, dear aunt, what goes around, comes around." she sneered, unsheathing an arrow and cocking her bow, aiming for the queen's heart. The cats hissed at her and yelled threats to stay away. She ignored them.

Serenity turned her gaze on Sedna. She smiled faintly.

"It's good to see you, Selena." she whispered hoarsely. Sedna snorted.

"Don't call me Selena. It's Sedna." she snapped. "And you'd be best shutting your mouth before I shut it for you."

Serenity sighed, leaning against one of the once magnificent pillars now lying crumbling on the ground. The air around them was starting to leak through the holes of the decaying atmosphere. Soon it would be impossible for any human to live in this desolate place.

"I understand your hatred for your name, Selena." Serenity mumbled. "As you can see, you are justified in taking my life for the life I in turn bestowed on you by banishing my sister."

"You don't understand! How could you? The Moon Kingdom was the happiest place in the universe! You don't understand anything!" Sedna screamed. She was shocked when she saw tears forming in her aunt's eyes.

"You're right, I don't understand. But there isn't much time left. Queen Beryl has destroyed us and will move on to the other planets before too long. You must finish your business here and return to defend your home."

"What's the point? Sedna is nothing but a wasteland of ice and snow and rock. I can count on my fingers how many of us still survive in our little 'kingdom'. No warmth, no light, barely any food. Our planet is at war with itself and you want me to defend it? You're senile, old woman."

Serenity smiled.

"Selena, you must understand that I did what had to be done to protect my daughter. I had no reason to believe that my sister would bestow her grudging hatred for me unto you. Had I known, I would have reconsidered her punishment."

Selena aimed her bow again. "It's too late, old woman. The damage has been done. Thanks to Serena, I was never allowed to set foot on the Moon until now. Now that the Moon Kingdom has been destroyed and the Silver Millennium vanquished."

Serenity shifted position so that the arrow was aimed directly for her heart. She stared straight into Selena's cold black eyes and smiled softly.

"Please, take careful aim, Selena. If ending my waning life will calm your fury, then I wholeheartedly support your decision."

"Queen, Serenity, no!" the black cat, Luna shrieked.

"Stop it, Sedna!" the white cat, Artemis yelled at her. "Queen Serenity has done nothing to you!"

"Shut it, you white fuzzball. If she's that eager to throw away her life, why stop her?"

She pulled the arrow back on the string. She closed one eye and aimed carefully, just like she was told. But as she looked into her aunt's eyes, preparing to let fly the deadly arrow, the face of her bitter, angry mother appeared in her mind, identical to Serenity save for the black hair and violet eyes. Selena hesitated and fired the arrow.

It struck the cold rock beside Serenity. The queen tilted her head in puzzlement as Selena bowed her head.

"I can't." she muttered. "I see my mother in you. You aren't the one to blame."

"Selena," Serenity said softly. Selena's eyes blazed.

"It's your daughter!" she shouted. "She forbade me join the scouts in her court because of my mother. It isn't you, it's Serena!"

She hurled her bow to the ground and clenched her fists.

"It's Serena." she growled. Serenity sighed.

"You are truly miserable here, are you not?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes." Selena gritted out. Serenity held up her Crescent Wand, the Silver Crystal still attached and glowing faintly. Using the last of her strength, Serenity struggled to her feet and stumbled toward Selena, who watched her coldly.

"Close your eyes." she instructed.

"Why?" Selena snapped.

"Please, just do as you're told." Serenity said gently. Selena grudgingly obeyed. Serenity raised the wand to her niece's forehead and the Silver Crystal's light radiated forth. As Luna and Artemis watched, Selena gave a sigh like escaping wind and crumpled to the ground. As she fell, a tiny orb of light escaped from her body and slowly began to ascend into the void toward the planet Earth. Serenity sighed and collapsed back to the ground, the wand sliding from her limp hand.

"There, Selena. I felt this to be the best option. Your life here is fraught with sadness and despair. May you find a better, more peaceful existence in the future. And may you finally be at peace with Serena and live your dreams with her and the other scouts."

She closed her eyes. Luna approached cautiously as the queen's breathing grew ever more faint.

"Queen Serenity, was sending Selena to Earth with Serena and the others really a wise choice?"

Serenity smiled softly as her life began to slip away. Luna and Artemis would soon join the others.

"I truly hope, for her sake that it is, Luna." she whispered.

A/N: This is only a preview. If there's any of you who want this to become a story, please either put it on alert or drop me a review with your opinion. If ten or more people agree that this should become an actual fanfiction, I will find the time to start writing it out. If not, then this will always stay a oneshot and Selena's fate will be left to your imaginations.


	2. Strange Dream of A Black Soldier

A/N: Here's the first chapter of the story. I got enough people wanting to read it so I know it'll work for me to write it along with the others. And don't worry, Times of Change is also being worked on. I haven't forgotten. Also, my co-author for this is sangoscourage. Please forgive me if I misspelled that. It's midnight and I'm beat.

Strange Dream of A Black Soldier

_I'm coming for you. _

She tossed and turned wildly in her sleep, moaning as a strange black cat watched worriedly.

_You can't escape me. You did before, but this time will be different. _

"No...No, don't come any closer...No." the girl whimpered in her sleep, clenching the pillow and squeezing her eyes shut even tighter.

_"I'm coming to get you...Princess Serena!" _

"No!"

Serena bolted up, drenched in cold sweat and shivering. "No...." she kept whispering, clutching her pillow tightly. Her breathing ragged, she turned and looked out the window at the full moon.

"Luna?" she whispered. She glanced around, growing frantic. "Luna, where are you?"

"Right here, Serena." Luna replied, jumping up onto the bed. "Are you all right? You're as pale as milk. You were having a bad dream, from the sounds of it."

Serena sighed and hugged her pillow, gazing at the floor.

"It wasn't like...a bad dream," she muttered. "But it felt so familiar."

"Would you care to describe it to me?" Luna persuaded. Serena choked and nodded.

"Mm-hmm. I saw the Moon Kingdom, like Queen Serenity showed us. Only it was before Queen Beryl attacked. It was a shimmering paradise. But, then, a dark shadow overcame it and it crumbled to the ground."

Luna rubbed her face against her hand affectionately.

"You were probably seeing the suppressed memories of your past life as Princess Serena." she told her gently.

Serena shook her head.

"No, that's not all. As the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, I heard a voice. It was a familiar voice. They said they were coming for me."

"Did you see anyone?" Luna asked. This was sounding familiar to her, too.

Serena nodded. "Yeah, I saw a shadow approaching. It grew more detailed as it got closer. I think it was wearing a Sailor uniform. Yeah, it was! The uniform was just like mine, except...it was black. Like coal."

Luna frowned and nodded.

"Is that all? Did you see the face of this person?" she asked. Serena shook her head.

"No."

Luna sighed.

"Try to go back to sleep, Serena. I'll think this over and see what I can do to help you."

Serena smiled and snuggled back under her covers.

"Thanks, Luna. I'll try." she said. "But I don't think I'll...get...."

With those parting words, Serena was bound for the land of nod once again. Luna giggled and jumped down, curling up on the floor and staring at the rug. A black soldier. Why did this whole thing sound so teasingly familiar? It was haunting at the corner of her mind and she couldn't trace it.

She'd make sure to speak to Amy and Lita first thing the next morning.

//ooo//

The next morning, Serena didn't seem a bit bothered by her dream of the black soldier. But Luna did notice a faint change wen Serena came out of the bathroom. She seemed quieter and actually made it down the stairs without face-planting like she did three or four times a week.

"Morning mom," she yawned when she arrived in the kitchen.

"Morning, Serena. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Nothing, thanks." Serena said blankly. Her mother jumped and blinked in surprise.

"Are...are you feeling all right, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry. Am I supposed to always be hungry, or something?" Serena asked. Her mother looked about ready to faint, but shrugged it off with some difficulty and resumed making breakfast for Sam and their father. Serena turned and headed into the den. She switched on the television and plopped down on the sofa with a sigh. But she didn't appear to be watching the show. Luna jumped up beside her.

"Serena, you don't eat and you barely speak. What's wrong?"

Serena hummed.

"Nothing's wrong, Luna. Something just feels different. I don't know what, but it does."

She changed the channel and paused when she saw it was the news broadcast. It was showing a partially destroyed building with a work crew scattered about it repairing the damage. The anchorwoman positioned herself in front of the camera and with a grim voice, proceeded to inform the public of the damaged building.

"Hey, that's a store downtown that opened last week." Serena exclaimed.

"It looks like it's been hit by a twister!" Luna said.

_"Police are talking to witnesses who claim to have seen one of the so-called Sailor Scouts at this site the night before. The damage is extensive and will probably cost thousands of dollars to repair." _

The scene switched to none other than Serena's two friends, Molly and Melvin. Molly looked deeply troubled, clutching her bag and shaking. Serena frowned concernedly.

"Molly?" she wondered.

_"Young lady, can you describe what happened here last night?" _

_"I sure can. It was one of the Sailor Scouts. But it was like none of them I've ever seen. She was wearing a black uniform and wore the same hairstyle as Sailor Moon, only her hair was pitch black! She knocked down the entire front of the building with just one shot!" _

_"What kind of shot?" _

_"It looked like a bow and arrow. I ran away before she saw me." _

_"Thanks." _

The scene changed back to the anchorwoman who frowned into the camera.

_"Police are investigating into the appearances of the Sailor Scouts to try to find who did this and whether or not she can be stopped before it happens again. More on this story tonight at six. And now for tomorrow's weather-"_

Serena shut the television off and leaned back, folding her arms and frowning at the floor.

"Black soldier." she whispered. "Just like my dream. And with my hairstyle."

Luna hummed worriedly.

"Perhaps it's the Negaverse up to their old tricks of copying your image, Serena."

Serena shook her head.

"No, even their copies looked believable enough to fool even Tuxedo Mask into thinking it was me. This Sailor Scout is completely different."

"You know, for once you're right." Luna said. "You stay here where it's safe. I'm going to go find Mina and Artemis. They might know what's going on."

Serena just nodded, gazing out the window. Luna reluctantly dashed off.

//ooo//

Traffic and pedestrians were a bit of a problem for someone of knee-height. Luna was forced to sit in the entrance of an alley and hope that she might see one of the other girls, preferably Mina and Artemis. Now, not everything always goes the way you plan it, but Luna was relieved to at least spot Raye on the other side of the street. Not thinking, she bolted forward and almost ended up as flat as a pancake. Raye noticed and scooped Luna up the second her paws hit the sidewalk.

"Are you crazy, Luna? You could have been flattened!" she admonished to the somewhat delirious cat. Luna sighed.

"Raye, matters of more importance have come up. We need your help."

"Please don't tell me it's got something to do with this morning's news report." Raye moaned.

"You already know?"

"About the black Sailor Scout? Of course I do. What, you think just 'cause I live at a shrine, I don't watch television? Gramps says it's important to learn about the world. You wouldn't think that watching him go nuts over Saturday morning cartoons."

"Never mind all that! Serena's friend Molly was interviewed on it and she says the black soldier looks like Sailor Moon! You do realize what kind of trouble this could cause."

Raye frowned.

"You're right. What does Serena think of all this?"

Luna sighed and climbed up on Raye's shoulders.

"She's been acting funny since she woke up this morning. She refused breakfast and she barely speaks. She had a dream about this soldier last night." Luna told her as they made their way through the crowded street.

"Really?" Raye whispered as people passed them.

"Yes. I got a sense of intense familiarity while she told me. Like I've seen something like this before."

"We'd better find the others and talk to Serena. I have a bad feeling about this." Raye said.

Raye suddenly bumped into someone as she spoke and stumbled backward in surprise.

"I'm so sorry." she stammered. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously." the person snapped. "Open your eyes and watch where you put those clodhoppers, huh?"

Raye looked up at the person.

"Serena?" she asked nervously. "Why'd you color your hair? And what's with the attitude?"

"T-That's n-not Serena!" Luna stuttered. The girl standing before them had the exact same hairstyle as Serena, only it was black. In fact, she could have been Serena's twin sister.

And she looked mad.

She bolted forward and grabbed Raye by the collar.

"Serena? Is that what you said?" she snapped.

"H-Huh?"

"You said it! Where is she? Where is that...that moron! Tell me now!"

Raye yanked back, stomped on the girl's foot and grabbed Luna who had jumped down.

"Lets' get out of here!" Luna cried.

"You'd better run!" the girl shrieked after them, causing passerby to stop and stare.

"You think that was her?" Raye asked Luna as they hurried toward Serena's house.

"Very likely. We'd better call the other scouts as soon as we get there. Serena's in trouble!"

A/N: Let me know if you like. ^_^


	3. Sailor Mercury's Disappearance

A/N: Okay, we finally got the next chapter up! Sorry it took so long. I'm still getting used to my classes and it's thanks to sangoscourage's help for everything here. Hope you enjoy our work.

Sailor Mercury's Disappearance

Sailor Pluto shook her head solemnly and sighed as she once again watched a time frame from the Silver Millennium. She could understand the reason for Sedna's anger in the past, but why was the young senshi holding on to her need for revenge after all this time!? If only she could understand that Princess Serena had changed, aside from the fact that the present-day Serena had absolutely no clue about what had even happened in the past involving Selena. Just then she heard two sets of footsteps behind her.

"What's going on Pluto? You've been here at the Time Gates an awful lot, the past few days." Sailor Uranus replied as she and her partner stopped behind and just to the side of the time guardian.

"You could say that there is some trouble coming for the Serena and her friends." Pluto replied quietly.

"I felt a slight disturbance in the sea this morning. Is it a new enemy we have deal with again?" Neptune asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't say it's an enemy. More like it's an old grudge that hasn't been settled." Sailor Pluto supplied.

"You're not making any sense Pluto!" Sailor Uranus huffed, getting a little frustrated.

"Here let me show you." the time guardian replied, bringing up a time frame from the Silver Millennium.

The three watched everything from Queen Serenity charging her sister with treason and banishing her to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, the scouts mistreating Princess Selena to Princess Serena banishing her cousin from the Moon Kingdom. They also saw the last scene of Sailor Sedna watching the final battle and talking to the dying queen.

"I take it that Sedna has been reincarnated and is back for revenge on the inner scouts." Uranus stated, trying to get things clear.

"And we should try and calm her down, make her see reason." Neptune added.

"Yes. I feel that she is a good person under all that anger. We need to try and make her see reason. We can't kill her. I just hope I don't have to show this to the princess. She will have enough to deal with." Sailor Pluto stated firmly.

//ooo//

Everyone had gathered at Serena's house to both hear about and discuss the strange black soldier. Lita reported having seen her the night before, the same night she'd destroyed that store downtown.

"I was sure it was Serena going bonkers or something." she said. "But then I saw that she had black hair. So I knew it couldn't have been her."

"Gee, thanks, Lita." Serena grumbled. But then she sunk back into herself and shut her mind away from the conversation, a very un-Serena like thing for her to do.

"Maybe we should try to talk to her." Ami suggested. "What could it hurt, especially if she really is a scout like us?"

"It could hurt a lot." Lita told her sternly. "If she's hostile toward Serena, she could attack without warning. We need to tread cautiously."

"Precisely." Luna said. "I suggest a small group of us head out and try to find this scout. I'll go with the other group to track down Sailor Pluto."

Everyone started mumbling concernedly. Luna rarely spoke of Sailor Pluto.

"Okay," Serena said, getting to her feet. "I'll go with the hunting group. I can't let this double me destroy the city."

"No, Serena, it's best if you go with the others to find Sailor Pluto." Luna said.

"But why?" Serena whined, beginning to act a little more like herself.

"Because everyone's going to think it's you." Lita said. "Besides, this scout is searching for you. If she finds you and we don't know how to deal with her, we could all be in trouble."

Ami nodded. "From that news report, she sounds more powerful than any of us." she said worriedly. "A single shot knocked down an entire building!"

Luna frowned. "She may not actually be as powerful as she seems." she said. "This scout is clearly filled with anger. That girl Raye and I ran into had to be her, she looked just like Serena. And she's so hateful toward Serena that her powers are magnified as a result."

"But why?" Serena asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Mina said. "Okay, Lita, Artemis, Ami and I will go find this mysterious mischief maker. Raye, Luna and Serena will go find Sailor Pluto. We'll all meet up back here in four hours."

"Right!" everyone declared.

Serena just sighed.

//ooo//

That night, the hunting party donned their sailor uniforms and took off into the city. Raye stood with Serena at her front gate, watching them go. Serena hadn't said a word in hours and Raye was getting really concerned.

"Serena? You okay?" she asked, putting her arm around her friend's shoulders. Serena, or Sailor Moon at the moment, nodded pathetically. Raye snorted.

"You can't fool me, Serena. Look, before we go, lets' have a snack. Okay? That should put your nerves at ease."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Serena said. She started slowly down the street. Raye and Luna gaped after her.

"This _is_ serious." Luna said. "That girl's always hungry!"

"We'd better find Sailor Pluto and fast!" Raye exclaimed.

Raye grabbed Serena as Luna activated the portal that would take them into the time stream where Sailor Pluto resided, guarding the gates of time. The world began to vanish around them, replaced by an iridescent blue mist that stretched as far as the eye could see. Before them stood the magnificent time gate with the many stages of the moon phases engraved on its ornate doors. Beside the door stood Sailor Pluto, unaware of their presence. She seemed asleep, eyes closed and head nodding slightly. Luna approached with caution, as Pluto had attacked them before on their previous arrival into the time stream.

"Pluto?" she said carefully. Pluto opened her eyes and turned, hostile. But she calmed when she saw the scouts.

"Luna, Mars and Sailor Moon." she said. "Forgive me, I nodded off for a moment. When you're stationed here for all eternity, you find boredom to be a natural occurrence."

She frowned when she saw that Serena hadn't heard a word she said. She just stared at the ground, listless. Raye noticed that Serena's pigtails were starting to come undone from being tied up carelessly.

"I see," Pluto said quietly.

"What? What do you see?" Raye exclaimed. All three of them jumped when two figures materialized behind Pluto out of the mist, revealing themselves to be Uranus and Neptune.

"It's you two." Raye said. Here, Serena just glanced up, sighed and resumed staring at the ground.

"Hey." she mumbled. Uranus frowned.

"I see what Pluto meant." she said. "It's pretty bad."

"Do you know what's happening?" Luna asked them. Pluto nodded.

"I do. But I'm surprised, Luna. You should know as well as I what's happening to the princess."

Luna sat down, her tail twitching. "I'm afraid I don't follow you." she said. Pluto nodded.

"It's all right. Queen Serenity was quite thorough in erasing your memories of the past. You've even forgotten the eleventh scout."

"Eleventh scout?" Raye exclaimed. "You mean Tuxedo Mask, right? He sort of counts as a scout, doesn't he?"

Pluto shook her head slowly.

"No. Darien, or Tuxedo Mask as you call him, may be the earth's protector and representative, but he is not a scout. He is simply a supporter of the cause who happens to be able to defend himself simultaneously."

"So what do you mean by the Eleventh scout?"

"Originally, it was believed that our solar system held nine planets; Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. But recently, an eleventh planet was discovered and dubbed Sedna. But this planet has always been there. It has a peculiar orbit that's egg-shaped and takes ten thousand years to complete. It was discovered at the height of its rotation bringing it closest to the sun. Sedna, like the other planets, held a small protected kingdom. From these kingdoms, each of the scouts originated to serve in the court of Queen Serenity. But unlike the other planets, Sedna was in a class by itself as being farther than even the outer planets, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. It is believed that Sedna's orbit extends past the farthest reaches of the galaxy itself, out into the vast universe. Because of this, their princess was unable to travel easily between her home and the Moon Kingdom."

"Wait, so they had a princess too?" Raye exclaimed.

"Correction. They _have _a princess. The Negaverse never bothered with Sedna, as its orbit had taken it too far out of the way to be considered a threat. Their kingdom remains intact to this day. However, their people are hostile and primitive. The planet's atmosphere is heavily degraded and the surface is icy and unforgiving, so they have since been driven beneath the ground. But their princess has an enormous tie to the Moon Kingdom, which would have allowed her to remain there. You see, the queen of Sedna is the younger sister of Queen Serenity and Princess Serena's aunt."

"What?" Raye said, shocked. Serena looked up disbelievingly.

"Then that means...." she whispered. Pluto nodded.

"Yes. Princess Selena, the Black Sailor Scout, is Princess Serena's cousin. Sailor Sedna has long been reduced to a legend, much as I have. During the time of Serenity's rule. Sedna resided permanently on the moon. But your past selves were cruel toward her and Princess Serena eventually drove her away, back to the kingdom of Sedna. Selena has since been bitter and angry toward you, Sailor Moon."

Serena was shaking her head.

"No, that can't be true." she muttered.

"Selena actually arrived on the moon again after Beryl destroyed the kingdom and approached Queen Serenity, intent on taking her life as revenge. But Serenity managed to calm Selena and used what little remained of her strength to transport her to earth along with the rest of you, in the hopes she would find peace amongst you. Unfortunately, Selena's anger runs deep and she is dead set on destroying you, Sailor Moon. She will not hesitate to take the entire earth down with her."

Serena collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

"But doesn't she have family like I do?" she cried. "I was born into a loving family, just like everyone else. Raye, Mina and Lita and everyone all had people around them. What about Selena?"

Pluto sighed unhappily.

"Selena had also been born to loving parents. But unfortunately, I do not control fate. Her parents were killed in a robbery and she was sent to live with her uncle. He ignores her for the most part and sadly, abuses her when he does notice her. Selena spends most of her time locked in her room, plotting the downfall of the scouts. The deaths of her earthly parents brought back the memories Serenity locked away along with the powers reborn into her body."

Luna sighed and her ears fell.

"How could I have missed it?" she muttered. "Selena." she shook her head in despair.

Serena had started crying noisily.

"How could we have done such a thing?" she exclaimed, ignoring Raye's attempts to calm her down. She looked up at Pluto. "Where is Selena, now?"

Pluto didn't answer, so Neptune and Uranus stepped forward from their places. They're remained silent this whole time, listening gravely to the story.

"Sailor Moon, Selena has found the other scouts as we speak. We didn't dare interrupt Pluto, as the information you have received is immensely important in solving this matter."

Raye and Serena both gasped.

"No." Raye said. "Selena's too powerful! She'll destroy them!"

Serena suddenly screamed and turned, running back the way they'd come. Raye hurried after her.

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto!" Luna exclaimed.

"Luna!"

Luna paused and turned. Pluto's expression had gone grim.

"When the time comes, Serena will be on her own to calm Selena's wrath. Neither you, nor the others will be able to help in any way. I hope you realize that."

Luna nodded gravely. "Yes." she said. And with that, she was gone. Pluto sighed and turned to the other two.

"Are you sure it's wise to let them go alone?" Neptune asked.

"There is no other choice. I failed to tell them your parts in all of this. Even if you went, there is nothing you could do."

"Our parts?" Uranus asked suspiciously. But Pluto just turned back to the gates of time and closed her eyes.

//ooo//

The whole of downtown was a wreck. The streets were gouged out and broken, cars were flipped upside down and people lay unconscious on the sidewalks. Serena could only stare, teary-eyed at the damage around her.

"How could she do this?" she whispered. "Doesn't she care at all about of these lives?"

"Obviously not." Raye said. "Remember, we mistreated her in the past and she'll hold us accountable for everything she's done here. Our only choice is to stop her before she seriously hurts, or even kills someone."

Serena sniffed and nodded.

As they were checking the bodies for signs of life, of which there was fortunately plenty, they heard the voices of the other scouts behind them. They turned and smiled as their friends approached. But the supposed happy reunion was immediately darkened. Lita and Mina looked terrified and Artemis lay limp in Mina's arms. Both of them had taken quite a beating. When they reached them, Mina fell to her knees with a sigh and Lita placed her hand on Raye's shoulder, struggling to stay on her feet.

"She's...much stronger than...we anticipated." she gasped.

"Are you guys all right? Where's Ami?" Serena asked. Lita and Mina exchanged sad glances and shook their heads. Serena started to shake in horror.

"I'm sorry, Serena. She took her. Ami's gone." Lita said quietly.

"Selena, why!?!?" Sailor Moon sobbed, falling to her knees.  
_''I think you know why...Serenity. My revenge is against all of you. You always were the weak one. I really don't think you could swat a fly." _the voice from her dreams scoffed in her mind._ "You look like you've been dragged through the mud. Better get in shape for when we fight! Oh, and by the way, that white fur ball was stupid enough to try and attack me. He's lucky I let him live!" _the voice growled and then was gone._  
_Sailor Moon jumped to her feet and looked around._  
"_What is it Sailor Moon?!" Sailor Mars, concerned even more for the welfare of her friend.  
"Sedna, she was just in my head. She She's around here somewhere. She knows what I look like at the moment." Sailor Moon replied shakily.  
"I think she's gone now. I can't sense her anywhere. Lita, you and Mina go home and rest. Meeting at my place tomorrow." Raye practically commanded, but gently.  
"Right....just after I get Artemis to the vet. See you tomorrow." Sailor Venus replied as she turned and walked home, returning to human form. Lita did the same and followed Mina home to make she got there safely.


	4. Deja Vu The Rabbit of The Moon

_A/N: _Thanks to sangoscourage's support, this story is showing signs of being a lot longer than I'd originally anticipated. It was supposed to be a simple four or five chapter story and it's showing signs of being longer. I hope you enjoy our little epic. ^_^

_Deja Vu_-The Rabbit of The Moon

She watched her in silence. Hidden away in the darkest corners of her world, Sedna had imprisoned one of the scouts. Another world, unseen by mere humans, coexisting alongside theirs and filled with darkness, this was the world that Selena had inhabited since Serenity had sent her here. The Blue Scout was kept in a transparent shield, asleep and unaware of her plight.

Selena leaned on her bow, staring at her in satisfaction. She'd succeeded in scaring Serena. In order for this to work, Serena would have to lose every one of her precious friends. The Selena could exact the revenge she'd been dreaming off. Perhaps, she could even take the fabled silver crystal and use it to strengthen her home world's atmosphere and tame its land. That way, her people could come up from below ground.

"So, Mercury, how does it feel to be on the receiving end of the cruelty? Albeit, you were never one to actually taunt me like the others, but you never defended me, either. Had you at least said something in my defense, you wouldn't be here right now and I'd have left you alone. It's amazing how the little things count, right Mercury?"

Selena sighed.

"In fact, you were the only one I kind of wished would talk to me. All the others could burn in the sun for all I care."

She whirled and headed off into the darkness, leaving Ami alone.

//ooo//

"How could they just take her?" Serena wailed.

"It just happened so fast!" Mina said. "That Black Soldier swooped down out of nowhere! A huge wave of energy erupted out from the spot she landed on and knocked us clear across the street. Ami was trying to find her weakness when she spotted her."

"Yeah," Lita added. "She shot some kind of drugged arrow at Ami, knocking her out. Then she picked her up and disappeared into a black hole that opened in the air."

Raye sighed. "We've got to get her back, somehow. And we also have to stop Selena before she strikes again."

Lita and Mina exchanged bewildered glances.

"Selena?" Lita said. "Did Pluto tell you that that's her name?"

Serena barely paid attention as Raye filled them in on all the details, including how Selena was related to Princess Serena, how the Sedna kingdom still stood and how she'd been treated by them back in the Silver Millennium. By the time Raye had finished, Lita and Mina were speechless.

"We were that mean to her, then?" Lita asked. "But why?"

"I don't know. But we can't fix it, now." Raye said sadly.

"Yes we can." Serena said all of a sudden. She stood up. "We can fix it. We have to. Otherwise, all of you might join Ami, wherever she is, now."

She started to cry again. This time, Raye didn't stop her. This news was pretty unsettling.

"What should we do, now?"

"Well," Luna said quietly, looking at Artemis. He lay as though dead in Mina's arms. Luna sighed. "I suppose we should go back to Serena's house and try to figure out what to do next. Selena isn't someone to be taken lightly."

But before they could go anywhere, a crackle of light appeared before them and suddenly exploded in flames, revealing Selena hovering in the air and glaring down at them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the high and mighty Princess Serena." she sneered.

"Selena!" Serena exclaimed.

"I see you remembered me. Either that or someone had to help you. Was it you, Luna?"

Luna scowled. "What have you done with Sailor Mercury!?" she cried.

"Don't get your whiskers in a knot. Mercury's perfectly fine. Which is more than I can say for my next victim."

She slowly moved her bow over their heads.

"Who shall it be? Hmm...how about you, Jupiter?"

Lita gasped. Selena nodded.

"Yes, why not? After all, you were the one who threatened to zap me if I didn't leave like your precious princess ordered. Or don't you recall?"

She pulled an arrow out and cocked it on the bow.

"It'll only hurt for a second." she said. Lita was too weak to fight back, so Raye jumped in front of her, preparing a counterattack. Selena just smiled.

"Oh good, two for the price of one. Mars did set my hair on fire once. Some stones just beg to be overturned."

"No!" Serena screamed as she let the arrow fly.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Luna leapt up in front of the arrow with a yowl. It struck her in the side, disintegrating into tiny blue particles that Luna was forced to inhale. She fell to the ground limply, gasping and eyes slowly closing.

"Serena...scouts...run away!" she moaned weakly. Serena gasped and ran to pick her up.

" I wouldn't." Selena said coldly. Serena stopped and glared up at her.

"Why not?"

"Because, I've given her a dosage of the heavy air quality from Sedna itself. So little oxygen exists in my home atmosphere that centuries have been spent evolving lungs that can take very little air at a time. Unfortunately, anyone not used to this is immediately sent into a state of suspended animation due to lack of oxygen. You touch her and the particles will spread to you, as well. On second thought, go ahead and try to touch her. I'd love to add you to my collection of captured enemies."

She started to laugh triumphantly, disappearing from sight as she did and taking Luna with her. All Serena could do was watch helplessly as Luna vanished from her sight. Serena let out a choked sob and collapsed on the ground.

"She saved us." Raye whispered. "Luna took the fall to protect us from Selena."

Lita sighed sadly. "What do we do, now?" she asked. They both looked down at Serena, crying hysterically over the loss of yet another friend.

//ooo//

Selena placed Luna in a sphere similar to Ami's right next to hers. But this one was different, as it inflicted mental pain as the victim slept, whereas Ami's sphere was calming. Luna's eyes moved beneath their lids as the nightmares began.

"I'll admit, I always liked you, Mercury. Even though you never spoke to me, I felt that you wouldn't torment me if given the chance. But Luna-"

Selena made a noise of disgust. "Luna would always hiss at me to keep me away from Serena. But her misdeeds were minor compared to the others. Jupiter remains my next target and for nearly electrocuting me, her pain will be horribly intense. I already know how her parents died. I'll just have her relive that over and over and over again for as long as she remains here."

She glanced at Luna who was beginning to mew in fright. She scowled and then smirked.

"Try as you might, Luna, you'll never escape that dream and you won't wake up. Your dream is all about Diana and Artemis. You'll never be able to help them. Never."

And with that, she whirled and stalked off into the darkness.

//ooo//

Downtown in a high rise apartment, Amara paced frantically around the front room.

"Damn it, I wish I could figure out what Pluto meant! What part did we have in Selena's misery in the Silver Millennium?!" Amara complained.

"I don't know Amara, but I'm sure we didn't mistreat Selena like the others did. I have a feeling we may have had something to do with her mother's trial and conviction." Michelle answered quietly.

"Didn't Pluto say that we should try and calm Selena down somehow; maybe help her out?" Amara asked, not quite sure of what to make of all this.

".....Yes she did. Perhaps we could help her calm down by dealing with Selena's abusive uncle. That way, the poor girl will be better off in this time." Michelle replied, a little hesitant at first.

//ooo//

'I couldn't have timed this better if I had planned it. Victim number three.' Sedna snickered to herself from where she stood behind a large tree. She pushed herself as flat as she could against the tree and waited for the person to walk by.

"Luna, why did you have to go and do that. Sedna is too strong." Lita grumbled to no one in particular. Sedna smirked as she waited for Lita to get a few feet away. She wasn't stupid. The black soldier knew how much of a good fighter the tomboy was.

"Well thanks for the compliment compliment....Lita." Sedna called out loudly. She couldn't help but chuckle at how high Lita jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Sedna, that's not funny, scaring me like that." Lita growled, trying to catch her breath from the sudden fright.

"I hadn't intended it to be funny. And here I thought you liked getting shocks....or is that giving them?!" Sedna sneered. "Anyways, I did say that you were my next victim until that stupid cat interfered.

"Look Sedna....Selena, I don't understand why we....." Lita started as Sedna pulled out her bow and an arrow.

"Just shut it Jupiter. You're going to pay the price for your cruelty and I have to perfect torture in mind for you." Sedna growled as she released her arrow. It hit and exploded on to Lita's left shoulder, sending a fine green mist into her face. In a moment, Lita stood in her spot as if she was in a heavy daze.

"Well, my dear Jupiter, you will be reliving the worst moment of your life very soon. You will learn what it feels like to be on the receiving end of cruelty." Sedna growled out. She went to put Lita over her shoulder and stumbled. "Geez your a heavy one. Guess it's all that boyish muscle."

Getting Lita to the realm Selena occupied was simple enough. She trapped her inside the same type of sphere as Luna's. Instantly, Lita started moaning and struggling to wake up. She was dreaming about the day her parents died in a plane crash.

Selena nodded in satisfaction. Then she looked at Mercury. She frowned.

"That's odd. I'm getting pulse signals from her." she mumbled. She slowly approached and peered closely at Mercury. She gasped.

"No way!"

Mercury was shaking her head slightly and clenching her fists. Selena backed up slightly.

"She can't be waking up. My power is stronger!"

But while she had enough power to seal her more effectively, deep down, Selena knew she wanted Mercury to wake up. She wanted to be proven wrong for a change by the one person she knew she shared the most in common with.

And sure enough, Mercury's eyes snapped open and she panicked, taking a breath of of the liquid surrounding her in the sphere keeping her alive.

"I can breathe?" she muttered. "But how?"

"That's life water." Selena said. "Drawn from the deepest wells of Sedna itself."

Selena stepped into the light around the sphere so Mercury could see her. Mercury instinctively pushed away, staring at her in fright.

"It's you!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?"

Selena remembered that Mercury hadn't yet learned who she was.

"My name is Selena. I'm surprised that you don't remember me, Mercury."

Mercury frowned in contemplation. "You seem very familiar. I may have seen you somewhere else." she said.

"That's because we knew each other in our past lives. But unlike the others, you never showed any hostility toward me. This is why I've allowed you to wake up, unlike your unfortunate friends, here."

She gestured toward Luna and Lita, both suffering in their spheres. Mercury gasped and shook her head.

"No! Luna! Lita! Wake up!" she cried, pounding on the interior surface of her sphere. She whirled to Selena, scowling.

"Let them go, Selena!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. I can't do that. They both have to pay for the pain they inflicted on me in the past."

"Then why am I here? If I never hurt you, why lock me up?" Mercury demanded.

"Because while you never hurt me, you never defended me, either. But I won't induce suffering on you. Now that you've awakened, you'll just be lonely for a while. But don't worry. I'm capturing the others in the order of the severity of their transgressions against me. The next one to go is Venus, followed by Raye, and then Serena."

"Leave them alone, Selena!" Mercury cried desperately. Selena turned to leave.

"Sorry, Mercury. I really did like you. But only you. The others are all guilty and my suffering won't have been in vain. Serena will lose everyone of her precious scouts and then, she'll be kept awake to witness their torture here in my realm."

"And what happens to me?" Mercury asked quietly. "Will you make me suffer too?"

"No. I'll wipe your memories once I have them all and then release you in some other country. I want you to have a good life so I'll use my miserable excuse of an uncle's assets to set up a comfortable existence for you in say, America or France or somewhere. I'll take every memory of your life, your language, your family, your friends, everything. You'll be given knowledge of the language of your new country and start over with no regrets. And you will never see these 'friends' of yours again."

Mercury's eyes widened in horror as she heard all of this and started sobbing in fear. Selena sighed.

"I know it's scary now, but after you've forgotten everything, it'll be wonderful for you. I promise." she said quietly. And with that, she disappeared, leaving Mercury alone.

//ooo//

Serena hugged a pillow on her bed and sobbed noisily into the fabric while Mina and Raye sat on either side of her, trying to comfort her. Artemis, somewhat healed and worried about Luna, had gone looking for her when he'd seen Lita in the park. He'd decided to follow her and ask to team up when Sedna appeared suddenly and took Lita, as well.

"She carried her threat out." He said grimly. "She's taken Jupiter."

"Lita!" Serena wailed. "Not you, too!"

"Artemis, what are we going to do?" Mina exclaimed. "Which of us is next? Who's going to protect Serena?"

"Yeah," Raye added. "She's clearly in no shape to protect herself, let alone us.

"Look guys, there may be nothing we can do. Selena's spent her life in Serena's shadow, trying to get revenge for what your past selves did to her. We don't even know why you were hostile toward her in the past, but for now, we've got to figure out a way to deal with her. The way I see it, she's targeting you in some kind of order. If we could only figure out-"

"It's in the order of how mean we were to her." Serena interrupted suddenly. They all looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Raye said in awe.

"Think about. First it was Ami. She never did anything to Selena, but she never stood up for her either and she was the first to go. Then it was Luna, who simply hissed at her. Then Lita, who nearly electrocuted her. I don't know which of you is next, but I know that I'll be the last because I'm the one who banished her!"

They all knew this was serious. Serena never thought things through this efficiently unless it had something to do with either food or Darien.

"Listen, Serena, it's all in the past. It wasn't _you_ who banished her, it was your past self."

"Who I turn into whenever I transform." Serena moaned. "I should just give myself up and try to save you guys, at least."

"No!" Raye exclaimed. "If you do that, then Lita, Luna and Ami will have sacrificed themselves for nothing!"

Mina scowled. "That's it." she snapped, jumping to her feet. "I'm not going to let Selena toy with our lives, anymore."

Before they could stop her, Mina had run out the door and left the house. Serena started to cry again and Raye pulled her into a hug, knowing full well that they wouldn't see Mina again for a long, long time.

As Raye was calming Serena down, neither of them noticed a bright pink light appearing above them until an approaching scream met their ears. Then, both of them looked up in surprise and gasped just before something fell from the ceiling and landed behind Serena's bed. They both stared in shock as the little pink-haired girl sat up and groaned, rubbing her head painfully.

"I'll have to speak to Trista about smoothing out the time stream." she muttered.

"Rini?? What are you doing here?" Serena exclaimed before she sniffled a few times.  
"I came back to help out...mom." Rini replied gently. For once the little pink haired girl didn't mouth off, but simply went over and hugged her past mother and smiled at Raye. She wasn't sure what was going on, but some how knew Serena really needed her extra support. And it couldn't have come at a better time.

A/N: Drop us a review and let us know what you think.


	5. Revelations of The Future

A/N: Whew! Sorry it took so long to get this out. Hope you enjoy it. I need to start planning what next we we're working on bringing Darien in somehow.

Revelations of The Future

"What do you mean you 'came to help'?" Serena asked Rini. Rini sat between her and Raye on the bed.

"Mom said that my aunt was coming to visit. She was sick and needed some help. I asked what was wrong, but they didn't answer me, so I asked Sailor Mercury. She told me what was going on at this point in your lives with Aunt Selena."

"_Aunt Selena!?_" Serena and Raye exclaimed.

"I guess you guys aren't on good terms, at the moment." Rini mumbled. "Aunt Selena told me what had happened between her and my mom so I decided you guys needed my help. That's why I talked Trista into letting me come back."

"Trista?"

"You know, Sailor Pluto. She hasn't been here yet, has she?"

Serena shook her head. "No, she hasn't. But she told us what's going on."

"I see. Well, aunt Selena's really good to me in the future. I'm pretty sure her past self won't recognize me, but I'll see if I can help. After all, I didn't exist in the Silver Millennium, so I may be able to calm her down."

Serena shook her head and hugged Rini close.

"No. I don't want to lose you, too."

"What do you mean 'too'?" Rini asked suspiciously. Raye sighed.

"We may have already lost Venus, by now. Luna, Jupiter and Mercury were all taken. We don't know where Selena's keeping them."

Rini pulled away from Serena. Her face was grim.

"I may know where they are." she said sternly. "But it won't be easy to get them out. They're being kept in a dimension that exists between the universe and the Negaverse."

"_What_!?" Raye and Serena exclaimed. Rini nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah. Aunt Selena created it from Sedna's orbital energy. She has a charm key that allows her access. I, um, _borrowed_ it once without asking and got stuck there for three weeks."

"How did you survive?" Raye exclaimed.

"Time runs differently in that realm. What's a few hours in there is a few days here. All in all, I was stuck for a total of one day in the other world. It wasn't really all that scary. But it was boring beyond belief."

"And you think that this place is where they're being held?"

"Yes. And if it's true, Aunt Selena's past self will definitely have access to it. She's likely holding them there."

Serena frowned.

"Well, first things first, I think we should get Darien's help. Heaven knows we're gonna need it."

//ooo//

Selena waited in the park where she'd caught Jupiter, tracing Venus's energy as she approached telepathically. She smirked. It was almost time.

"I bet you're still the cocky, self absorbed twit you were in the Silver Millennium Venus. And you should be making an appearance right...about....now." Sedna muttered to herself. She smirked as she a light thump, and turned around slowly. Sailor Venus was standing on a nearby picnic table, trying to look intimidating. Selena smirked, highly amused.

"You do realize you look ridiculous standing on a picnic table Venus! And that little pose of yours is not working." Sedna chuckled as she straightened up and levitated to the same height as the sailor of love; a few feet away.

"Stop toying with our lives, Sedna! I won't let you do this anymore!" Venus declared. Selena sighed in exasperation and irritation.

"Number one I'm not toying around with any of your lives. I would call this more of a payback. And two, you are in no position to make demands Venus! What you five did was extremely cruel and uncalled for." Sedna growled. She was quickly becoming agitated at this girl's attitude.

"That was a long time ago Sedna. Get over it!" Venus almost yelled back.

"Get over it? _Get over it_?!?! I don't think you really realize what all of you did to me; including my poor excuse of a cousin!" Sedna snarled.

"You leave Serena alone! I won't let you kill her!" Venus yelled, hopping down the picnic table.

"I'm not going to kill her; I'm not that cold hearted. Although, I just may change my mind about your punishment...ditzy blonde." Sedna yelled back.

"Alright that's it! _Venus Love Chain Encircle_!" Sailor Venus called out as she flung her attack at Sedna.

The black sailor scout merely snorted as jumped back and called out a medium sized ice ball just as Venus' chain neared her. To the blonde sailor's surprise, her chain wrapped around the ice ball instead of her opponent. She yelped as it yanked her off her feet and she went flying towards Sedna and the ball. Smirking, the black sailor flicked her wrist, causing the ice ball to turn and start to wrap around Venus. In seconds the inner sailor was bound by her own chain.

"Why didn't my chain dissolve when I stopped the attack!?" Venus more or less complained, in her now vertical position. Sedna hovered in front of her, smiling triumphantly.

"You should know by now, my dear little Venus, metal and ice tend to, um...stick together. And I found a way to accomplish that little feat, magically." Sedna replied as she lifted Venus to her feet.

"For the love of _kami_ Sedna, what we all did was wrong, okay!? But that was thousands of years ago!" Venus cried.

"How would you like to be nearly electrocuted, shocked and have your hair set on fire by your so called friends, and banished by your supposedly loving cousin!!" Sedna roared into Venus' ear. She took out a small needle from her pocket and quickly jabbed it into the sailor's neck.

As the sailor of love started to lose consciousness, she began to realize just how much pain she and the others actually did cause princess Selena.

//ooo//

Selena placed Venus into a similar sphere like the others. Mercury, still awake, watched in horror as Selena raised her hands, sending volts of strange black energy crackling into its surface. The unconscious Venus began to moan in pain and fear. Within seconds, she was screaming in agony, writhing inside her enclosed space. Selena glanced down at a little black crystal key in her hand.

"I always knew my little treaty with that fool Diamond would pay off. Sure, the lovesick romantic died protecting that bubble-brained princess, but I got what I wanted from him in the end. A black moon crystal to strengthen my dark power."

She turned to Mercury.

"Just relax, Mercury," she said. "Once I have them all, I'll free you to a new life."

"Free them all!" Mercury cried, pounding on the surface of her sphere. "Please! This reality is worse than what they must be going through!"

"Believe me, it's not. You don't even want to know what Venus is dreaming about. And don't bother wasting your energy pounding, like that. You may have broken through my hypnosis, but you won't break through that sphere. It's directly linked with my body. Unless I'm grievously injured, I'm constantly monitoring its situation, even as I sleep."

She paused to smirk at Venus who continued to wail in horror. Jupiter groaned in her sleep and Luna mewed pitifully. Mercury started to cry, tugging her hair and flailing to get out. Selena sighed. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were bright blue and she muttered a silent chant. Instantly, Mercury froze in surprise, lifting her head. She glanced at her companions.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I deafened your ears to their screams." Selena said. "Like I said, I like you. I won't have you suffering when you deserve another chance."

"Please, they all deserve another chance! You're taking your rage for their past selves out on their current selves who don't even remember what they did!" Mercury shrieked as Selena turned to go. Selena paused.

"You're right. I'm being selfish. But I was reborn into this world with the hope of a better life and what did I get? The deaths of my parents and an uncle who could care less if I upped and vanished. Why do you think I remembered?"

"I don't know." Mercury said. Selena turned, her eyes filled with despair and Mercury suddenly felt almost sorry for her.

"I'll tell you a little secret, Mercury." Selena said. She turned back again, facing away from Mercury. "My parents weren't the only ones to die. The human body I'd been born into had no memories of her past or even knowledge of her powers. Luna and Artemis had subconscious instructions to find every scout except for me, and with good reason. I'm even more powerful than Saturn, and she's merely a child. In fact, I'm so powerful that my spirit was too much for my human body."

Mercury's eyes widened.

"You don't mean...."

"My human body died before it could even be born into this world. My spirit then awoke to take over before my birth. My powers were too much for such a small body. I was born fully aware of my surroundings, secretly able to walk, talk and do other things no infant should be able to do. My parents suspected something was wrong with me, but they shrugged it off as nothing. As I grew, I developed a strange black patch on my back. It began to spread over my skin, devouring my body slowly. My parents noticed, but the doctors said it was a birthmark. This patch was my power awakening and assimilating my current form, destroying it from the inside out. By the time I was four, I was completely black, blacker than coal. I couldn't move my limbs. I couldn't even speak or eat. In a sense, I was a cocoon, with my true self waiting to be born on the inside."

Mercury shook her head in disbelief.

"It's all true, Mercury. When my human body, lacking an earthen soul, had been totally devoured by my power, there was nothing left but a thin layer of skin stopping my power from escaping. And finally, it split open in my mother's arms. She screamed. I emerged as a shapeless black shadow from the clear film that was my human form. Fully grown, I assumed a human shape, the same as I had the day I witnessed the fall of the Silver Millennium, my memories intact. My mother suffered a heart attack and perished. My father tried to kill me for seemingly murdering his wife and daughter. Since he didn't understand what I was, I figured it was pointless to explain that his daughter died the day she was born. I was simply a parasite living off her dead flesh. I no longer recognized him as my parent, so I slew him. From then on, I strove to destroy the scouts for ruining both of my lives, causing my soul to be so filled with hatred for them that it destroyed my only chance at a happy life on earth."

She clenched her fist over her bow and Mercury just stared.

"So, everything we learned about you-"

"-Was a lie. I _am_ Selena, I _am _a spirit. You all have human bodies that survived the infiltration of your powers. And as always, here I sit in the shadows, waiting for the salvation that will never come. Everything for me is pointless, except for the destruction of the scouts and vengeance I so crave. And do you know why I'm telling you this?" she snapped.

"Why?" Mercury asked. Faster than light, Selena cocked and fired a bow into the sphere Mercury was encased in, narrowly missing her face. Mercury stared at her, heart pounding viciously in her chest.

"Because you'll soon forget everything. Think of yourself as a diary whose pages are nearly filled. I'll discard you along with all my unwanted memories."

And with that, she started to return to earth to find Raye.

"Selena wait!" Mercury cried. "Please, just hear me out!"

To her surprise, Selena stopped. Mercury chose to hurry and say what she needed to; there was no telling how long Selena would hang around.

"Please, I understand how you feel. Believe me, I do. But can't you see that if you let us, we'll help you, this time! Because we don't remember what we did to you, or even why we hated you, this gives us the chance to make it up to you in modern times! We aren't who we were in the Silver Millennium and we want to be your friend this time around! Can't you just give us a chance, Selena?"

Selena paused and then strode off into the darkness without a word. Mercury continued to call after her.

"Selena! Selena! _Selena!_" she screamed, falling to her knees in the sphere and sobbing in agony.

Unseen by Mercury were the tears streaming from Selena's eyes as she left her dark world.


End file.
